Sonia the Hedgehog: My beautiful prison
by Grant Crose
Summary: A collection of poems that narrate the life of a girl that was abandoned on the mythical Hanging Gardens. Free verse. Note: This is a work of mere fiction, any supernatural concept depicted here shall not be believed in or practiced in any way. Violence of any kind is not encouraged in any way.
1. Ditched

Sonia the hedgehog: My beautiful prison

"Ditched"

As the falling of a petal, another day passes away,

Darkness surrounds the paths of the jungle, the night has come again,

Like a small sky without sun, the ceiling guards me one more time,

My room is homely and warm, yet it can't hide its true nature,

Caged like a butterfly on the chrysalis, time seems to be a myth,

The living paintings on my head, those are cruel memories,

How could she leave me here? Alone, like a song without a listener,

A mother ditched her gift because of fear, fear to a probable nightmare,

But he was also special, my brother, fast as the flow of time at an old age,

Sonic was his name, maybe it still is, ignorance comes with captivity,

Why me and not him? A mother can love two children,

Her fears surpassed her maternal love,

The landscapes and buildings compensate nothing, I'm still a girl without a world,

Aleena, the name of treachery, doubt and cowardice, that's what it means,

Of all the beloved mothers, she is the most hated one,

But memories mix like water and dirt, playful days on stormy times,

The two sons hide, their mother seeks, unending fun with laughs and smiles,

With a cold night comes a charming tale, told by the sweetest of voices,

The words are delicate and her eyes full of light, a light that ignites somnolence,

The field of grass is infinite, I run next to him,

He runs with modesty, to enjoy my company, to enjoy the breeze, to enjoy life,

And one night, the sky shares my sorrow, the rain is dense like my tears,

She leaves me in this same room, says I'll be fine, a lie that carries some truth,

The warmth of the embrace lasts as a dying lamp, the kiss on my forehead feels null and with a final look, she leaves,

I flood the floor with my tears, my eyes hurt as if they were bleeding, same as my heart, the night becomes my companion,

Out of these reminiscences, life is still the same, dark nights, tears and screams of anger, this beautiful prison is all I have.


	2. Contemplative

Sonia the Hedgehog: My beautiful prison

"Contemplative"

A harmonic duet was formed by the voices of the river and the wind,

Peaceful walks became routine, plants of all shapes and sizes greeted me with their majesty,

The shy marks of my footprints influenced the clean surface of the humid mud,

Caves and paths awaited me, natural havens to rest and forget,

Occasional findings delighted my sight, foreign trees stared at me with curiosity,

There was not only green, antique structures invaded the horizon,

Hallways, lounges and other rooms opaqued the jungle with jealousy,

Ancient books rested on tall shelves, waiting to be known, keepers of dreamed knowledge,

Clouds of intrusive dust were the price to pay for the key to freedom,

The texts spoke with mastery and technique, virtues I welcomely adopted,

Hours felt like seconds at the vastness of the new, unexpected tricks and discoveries,

My tired mind starved for rest, the pools inside the jungle deserved to satiate that hunger,

The coldness of the water fought the warmth of my suit, engineered to survive,

My destiny laid on the hands of the gentle manners of the static water,

Tranquil thoughts opened a new reality, temporary and reachable by calmness,

Brave stars appeared on the spots free of the coverage of the proud trees,

That was a message, it was time to leave the fantasy and go to another,

Back on my room, I was waiting for the next world, dictated by the rules of my dreams,

My hands brandished a sword, bright as the sun and light as a feather,

And a cougar was there, she was enigmatic yet familiar, her red dress was marvelous, she was accompanied by a young, orange furred raccoon, an image I disregarded at the moment.


	3. Construction

Sonia the Hedgehog: My beautiful prison

"Construction"

The need to be free roared for attention, there were no alternative paths,

My hands got dusty at every page slide, the sharp side of the paper was no rival to my gloves,

Armies of bogus words frightened my courageous will to learn the ways of liberty,

New allies came from the obscurest of desks, clarifying concepts to magnify the understanding,

The towers grew book by book, an empire of cooperative answers,

Hidden sciences and volatile presumptions began to materialize in the first of hopes,

Based on the mythical manuals, a way to make contact was born, in the shape of an antenna, big and blue like the ocean,

Years were spent in its construction, my gifts were my servants,

One rock here, other there, with powerful benefactors, violet tools for the sudden architect,

The shell offered more than the blue sky, but it was still empty so it needed technology,

A warm welcome came from the words, ready to show me their secrets,

I submerged in a world of notes, thought and creativity, blended together to speak to someone again,

A casual chat was not the goal but a long, revealing one, false hopes to induce on others,

My way out was their ambition, messages from an enigmatic leader,

The machinery was difficult and surreal for my gestating knowledge, and I had to sacrifice sleep,

Success started to arrive like a wonderful thunderstorm of emotion, I had made my chance to be free,

The antenna was ready, I got in and waited, I made contact and convinced myself to be feared,

Some knew I was lying, some thought I was crazy, but some fell in the trap,

Do this, get this, this precious mineral, the key to money and power, the mythical rock to destroy the dome over me,

The effektium will save you and raise you, the world will be at your reach, that's what I told them, they believed it.


End file.
